Seven Signs of the Love-pocalypse
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Skipper couldn't have guessed the one he once thought of as an significant annoyance would be the one to hit the bulls-eye of his heart. Skipper/Julien (Skiju)


Skipper closes his eyes for a moment as the sun warms his face. It's still quiet. His neighbors, mainly the lemurs, have not yet awoken. It's an unseasonably warm day in February, heralding the start of… _Valentine's Day. Ugh._

There's a clatter below. It's followed by one giggle, then another. Likely, his boys' hearts are all aflutter. He wonders if Kowalski will go to Doris, or find a way to bring her to the zoo. Private just likes anything lovey-dovey and Rico - there it is the gagging noise - at least abhors the mushy stuff in its extremes.

There's a soft sigh from him, and a few sounds that are only aimed at his dolly. Skipper rolls his eyes. Even Rico is not immune to whatever is in the air on this forsaken holiday.

Skipper meanwhile, has no one or no reason to be excited. He cracks his eyes open.

"What is being up in the clouds feather fish?!"

Skipper yelps and falls face first into the water. He surfaces, spluttering. "Ringtail! Warn a guy."

Julien's face twitches in a way that suggests he wants to laugh at Skipper's expense. A slight snort is all that escapes. Despite Julien's lack of tact and subtlety, he has an uncanny talent for catching Skipper off guard.

Skipper sighs. "Hey."

"I am just swinging by to wish you a happy Valentine's day," Julien murmurs, with a little smile. Skipper blinks at him.

He scoffs, "_Happy - _it's a waste is what it is. My men will have their heads in the clouds. That's what's up. We won't get any drills properly done. I'll just give them the day off. Why bother?"

Julien taps his muzzle. "And you are not participating in the festivities? Asking for someone special to be yours?"

Skipper doesn't miss a beat with his deadpan reply. "No."

"That is being too bad."

Then, he squints closer at Julien. He has an arm behind his back and isn't quite meeting Skipper's eyes. He's intrigued. "What do you have there?"

Julien starts as though they weren't just conversing. "What? Nothing! I am having nothing behind my back you delusional penguin. Goodbye, neighbor."

With a swish of the tail, Julien is gone. How very puzzling. He's been not as much a pain in the tail feathers since the whole friend and foe mix-up. Skipper finds himself immediately missing the lemur's presence. He climbs out of the water and shakes off the strangeness that just happened.

Kowalski surfaces from the bunker and brandishes something. It looks similar to the love-u-laser. Skipper already wants to slap him and his invention.

"Please don't tell me that's another -"

"Newly re-calibrated!"

Skipper groans. "But you've already won Doris' heart? What's the point this time around?"

"Science! Even something as elusive as love must have some grounded explanation."

Skipper silently glares at him.

"I'm certain you must be wondering how it works?"

"Not really, no."

"Right. Rather than causing sudden infatuation, it can detect in a subject if something is already there using finely tuned algorithms to sense the seven signs! They are as follows: Sweaty appendages, rapid heartbeat, blushing, butterflies in the stomach, widening of the pupils, leaning close, and finally - increase or decrease in voice pitch."

"You could also learn to read body language, soldier. Just a thought."

"But that's inaccurate. Also, it might make others uncomfortable if you observe them so intimately. This invention cuts out the middleman and gets straight to the point!"

Skipper's eye twitches. He doesn't need this. He doesn't need or want any of it. He opens his beak, but Kowalski hops out of the habitat before he can speak. Probably, he's going to test his new invention. That should go well.

He's just thankful Kowalski didn't use him for the first test. Wait- what? Skipper shakes his head. He doesn't know where that idea came from. He doesn't have mushy-gushy feelings for anyone. In the silence, he's met with a dilemma. Down below, awaits a Private eager to chat about this irritating corporate holiday. Out there, Kowalski is running around. He could visit Marlene, ask her opinion. He's desperate to find someone as reasonable as he is about this whole dumb thing.

As he heads over there, he hears Kowalski's voice and then Marlene's, bringing him to a halt. So that's out then. He slaps a flipper to his forehead. There are other options, yet he knows for a fact they're all in a tizzy over the holiday or not interested in being bothered.

That leaves Julien. He has little doubt the lemur is going nuts over this holiday. Maurice may provide a buffer though. He arrives to see Julien pacing and muttering to himself. Skipper glances around, trying to spot whatever he could've been keeping secret.

"Ringtail?"

He doesn't even look up.

Maurice explains, "No use trying. He's been like this for a while. In deep thought."

Thinking and Julien don't seem to fit together. "We're talking about the same carefree, party animal, narcissistic lemur, right?"

Maurice nods, his eyes wide. Then, he shrugs, obviously as clueless about the situation as Skipper. He thinks back to earlier.

Skipper lowers his voice, "He was acting strange when he came over to our place. Hiding something."

"No idea."

"Oh me! I know!" Mort raises his paw. "I like having ideas." Skipper raises a figurative brow at him.

"King Julien has a crush," Mort imparts, finishing off with a giggle reminiscent of Private's teasing him about his '_fuzzy little buddy'_. He's not pleased to be reminded of that embarrassing memory.

At this point though, he can't deny that he and Julien are buddies. He's been far friendlier with the lemur lately, trying to get to know him on a personal level. Perhaps, it could be _more_ personal if Julien -

A low wave of heat rushes through his gut. Who exactly has caught Julien's eye? He may just have to cut off this budding romance at its roots.

Maurice just looks amused. "And how exactly do you know that Mort?"

"The smarty penguin told me. He said his laser said so! He had six of the signals!" Mort giggles again, rubbing his paws together. "The minimum is four."

Skipper face-flippers, already tired of this conversation. He'll get a bruise at this rate. Of course Kowalski's ridiculous invention is involved in this.

Maurice scratches his head. "But King Julien would've told me. Unless you mean it's -"

Mort hums in agreement before Maurice can continue. They both stare at Skipper, as though they expect him to comment. He rewinds, trying to figure out where they lost him. Julien freezes. Skipper's been spotted.

Skipper gives a little wave.

"So nice of you to be dropping by, Skipper." Julien shoots him a genuine grin that nearly threatens to throw him off balance again. His immaculate fur is shiny in the gleam of the morning light, and Skipper is well aware it's as soft as it looks. His tail seems extra bushy today. His bewitching eyes are sharply focused on Skipper. He's always distracted trying to figure out the exact pigment - gold, yellow, ochre, and amber cross his mind.

He realizes he's been staring for too long. Julien's eyelids droop, and he smirks. He poses, placing his front paw on a cocked hip.

"Seeing something you are liking, yes?"

Skipper blinks and averts his eyes. He should berate himself, since the action probably makes him look more suspicious. He believes he's safe though, only because Julien thinks everyone on the planet thinks he's a fine piece of ass.

Maurice and Mort have their eyes on Skipper as well, Maurice appearing bewildered, while Mort has an extremely unsettling expression of certainty, as though a revelation has dawned on him. Skipper decides it was a trick of the light when Mort chases a butterfly, for some reason blowing raspberries at it. Skipper shakes himself. He turns his attention back on Julien.

"Uh. I was going to take the car for a bit of a joyride. Not much else to do. Want to join me?"

Julien literally jumps for joy. He clasps his hands over his heart. "The bossy penguin is asking me to be spending time with him on purpose? The answer is yes, bigly!"

Skipper fights a fond smile. He already came close to making a fool of himself. He gestures for the lemur to follow, and he practically sprints past. He manages to make it there before Skipper. He touches the wheel with the tips of his fingers.

An automatic 'no way jose' wells up in Skipper's beak, but he swallows it back. Considering the date, he might as well be a bit more patient and generous with his friends. On the other flipper, he's already given his penguin brothers the day to do as they please.

Julien suddenly says, "Everyone is having a valentine except me."

Skipper could have sworn Julien was going to ask to drive the car. He isn't prepared for his utterly random statement. Well, mostly random, considering the date. Julien's tail and ears are drooping after his announcement. He appears so profoundly sad, Skipper has the insane urge to hug him. He keeps his flippers firmly at his sides.

"What are you talking about?"

He wants to ask about Julien's not-so-secret crush. Has he not tried? Has he already been rejected? It's none of his business though. He really doesn't want to get the lemur started on the topic either. Hearing Julien gush about someone else would be too much.

"I asked everyone in the zoo. They were all having Valentines and would not trade them for me." Julien brags, "I don't know why, since I am the bestest option. Being that I am handsome, cute, and very talented at many things."

In conclusion, he's likely been rejected. Julien isn't one to give up. Perhaps his behavior earlier indicated he's planning some scheme to 'woo' them. Skipper silently begs whatever higher powers might exist in the universe to spare him from being involved.

"Well, you should've asked before the day of the Valentine's - even a week in advance -"

"I _did_, silly penguin!"

It still doesn't explain why he was reticent when he stopped by the penguin habitat - surely he would want to boast about his schemes to Skipper. Unless… he could have been ashamed of the rejection - or it didn't happen yet. Skipper's mind spun with the possibilities and questions.

"Maybe you should try outside of the zoo?"

Unbidden, the thought that he hasn't asked _everyone_ in the zoo crosses his mind. Julien is forgetting one penguin - Skipper would've definitely remembered that. He mentally slaps it into oblivion. He's just bitter about not being included. But he reasons they're trying to get along as friends. A romantic overture, even just for the day, would be inappropriate and weird.

Julien's sour expression tells him it's not a question he should've asked. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. In the next moment, he is perky again. He releases the inquiry Skipper has been expecting.

"Can I be driving? Pretty please with a smelly fish on top?"

"If you can get me a kipper -"

"I will, promisings!"

"It's a deal." Julien squeals with delight. He jerks toward Skipper, and for a second Skipper thinks he'll go in for a hug. However, he stops halfway and jumps into the driver's seat instead.

Even though they're the only ones there, Skipper calls, "Shotgun!"

They're off, the car jerking a little at the start before smoothing out. Julien makes circles around the zoo at first. He's surprisingly decent. Skipper is alert though, not relaxing for a second. He's prepared to grab the wheel if necessary.

Julien speeds out of the zoo onto the streets of Manhattan. As promised, they make a thankfully easy pit stop for kipper and other snacks that Julien can eat.

Skipper ventures, "I heard that ring-tailed lemurs are omnivores, but I've never seen you eat meat."

It's a random subject, but he just wants to get the ball rolling. He wants to hear Julien's voice. He mentally pauses. He wishes he could glare at himself for these ridiculous trains of thought. He'll find a mirror later. Clearly, everyone going gaga around him has damaged his brain.

"I am a vegan and a passive-fistly lemur. As such, my people and I are solely gatherers." Julien elaborates, "I am not even eating the eggs or cocoons. I use gecko milk to supplement my diet."

_What the sam hell is gecko milk? That sounds disgusting. _He doesn't comment on that. "Why?"

Julien shrugs. He briefly takes his eyes off the road. Skipper automatically corrects him by pushing his head away.

"Pardon mon chéri. I will tell to you this…"

"Ever since I was a child I did not like the idea of killing the other living things - or could be living things - for me to survive. I know it is being the natural order but, I was different. Mon père - my papa, showed me how to hunt, and he was not being very happy with me when I refused to kill the juvenile toucan he had caught. Instead I helped for her to escape. I was being in much troubles that day. Le passé fait mal. J'ai beaucoup souffert."

_Was that French_, is Skipper's first thought. His flippers tingle, and he rubs them in an attempt to get rid of the sensation. He's caught snippets of Julien and Maurice speaking their native tongue in private, but this is the first he's heard Julien speak anything other than that or English. He dabbles enough in languages to recognize it, and Julien's pronunciation is on point as well. He wants to ask Julien translations to test, but it's definitely not the right time. Julien's eyes are glazed, as his mind has been thrown back to some unfittingly dark past.

Skipper winces as the other part dawns on him. Birds had been one of the possibilities he'd learned about, including spiders, caterpillars, various other bugs, and chameleons (most surprising, considering Julien's camaraderie with them - though it now makes more sense). The thought of someone who looks like Julien tearing through the sinew of one of his feathered cousins is not pleasant.

It's an interesting little fact about his ring-tailed friend. Some of his deeper nature is shining through. A heart of kindness underneath the self-absorbed, nonchalant, and sometimes cowardly attitude. His people did seem to love him. For a long time it was difficult for Skipper to fathom after being around the lemur a lot. Slowly, he began to see the truth beyond the veil.

Skipper notices they'd been driving for a while with no incident. It was shocking how competent the lemur could be when he put his mind to it. A king had to have his moments, Skipper supposes. That, or his kingdom on Madagascar were too collectively ignorant to know the difference between a good ruler and a bad one.

Somehow, he doubts that. The car comes to an unexpected stop. Julien leaps out and runs forward. Skipper follows, reluctant but curious.

"Found it!" Julien proclaims, spreading his arms wide at the gap of a rusted fence. Skipper stares in confusion at the copse of trees. Weakened light is filtered through the leaves, giving them an ethereal glow.

"Have you finally lost it, ringtail?"

Julien laughs. "Not yet!"

He pulls aside some branches and waits for Skipper to cross through. He gapes at the sight that greets him. It's a carnival of some sort, with no humans in sight. However, there are other animals running the rides.

"It's a wonder Officer X hasn't found this. He'd go bananas."

"He should not be going for the bananas! Or the plantains. The gorillas would not be happy with him."

Skipper chuckles. "You're right about that."

"Welcome!" A familiar cat with heterochromatic eyes greets them.

"Moon Cat!"

"Ah - still with the code name I see. Well, I can roll with it. Let me give you the grand tour."

Though Skipper is fascinated by this set up, he can't help but watch Julien throughout the tour. He looks so excited to show this to Skipper.

"How long have you known about this?"

"A while, today is being their grand opening. I have been learned from the sneaking out of the park to party incident and kept it secrety."

Skipper can't help but feel touched that Julien wanted to show him this. "But how did you know about it?"

"Max and I are being friends of course."

Skipper wheezes incredulously. "You - what - how - where?"

Julien waves him away. "It is being a longish story for another time."

Elmer appears at the end of the tour. Skipper reflexively backs away from the massive, hyperactive mastiff. He nuzzles Max affectionately, causing Max to purr. Skipper stares dumbly at the scene for a moment before politeness makes him jerk away his gaze. He looks to Julien for an explanation. Julien is staring at his feet.

"As I said, _everyone_."

Skipper can only make a noise at the back of his throat. The enamored pair wander off, leaving Skipper and Julien alone. Julien shifts his weight, his nervous expression from early this morning returning.

"Something wrong? You can tell me you know. Especially if you want me to beat someone up in your honor. That's always fun."

Julien makes an odd strangled sound that might have been a laugh, had it escaped. "I am. Having a question to pose to you. The trouble is with saying it in a way that is not making you get the angry faces at me."

Skipper squares himself and stares Julien down. "Out with it. Ripping off the bandaid is the best way."

Julien inhales.

Skipper braces against the potential onslaught.

"I am wondering if you will be agreeing to be mine, Valentine! Just for one day - it can be like a friendly-friend date - but it would be nice if we could - I was thinking we could do the romanticy love-things like everyone else? But I - you - I am not to be knowing what you want and please don't hit me -"

"Breathe, ringtail."

Julien takes a deep breath and waits to get his wind back. Skipper's eyes dart side to side as he processes that barrage of information. "Uh -"

Julien pulls out a heart shaped card and a few notecards. He begins to speak, his accent thickening. "Part one of two gifts. Dearest Skipper, I am wanting you to know on this special day that you are the bestest, greatest friend a royal, handsome, and geniusly lemur such as I could ask for -"

Skipper wants to die. He hopes for a hole to open in the ground and swallow him up. He can feel himself heating beneath his monochromatic feathers. He focuses on Julien's thumb stroking the card rather than his instinct to run away.

"Our adventures together are so much fun, they are being the highlight of my day many times. You keep the zoo from getting boring. I wish to know you much more closely, and I am knowing at times you find me so annoying you are wanting to rip your feathers out. I want to show you I can be the bestest friend too, and I hope you are willing to see that. Many Lovings, the King which is me, Julien."

It strikes Skipper like lightning - the sincerity and shyness combined in Julien's tone. _He's_ the crush. Him, Skipper, the one almost constantly bickering or at odds with Julien. In hindsight, he's heard others snickering and whispering they're like an old married couple, and he knows for a fact (though they're unaware he knows) his penguin brothers have bets on who will break first and cross the delicate line between love and hate.

They've got one thing wrong; Skipper hasn't felt true hate for Julien in a long time. If he ever did, he can't quite remember.

Skipper is staring up at the sky at this point. He doesn't believe in the sky spirits, but he would be content if they proved their existence by smiting him now. Naturally, nothing of the sort happens. His gaze slides around, seeking help. On a nearby booth, a neon sign shaped like a pineapple lights up, assaulting his eyesight and forcing him to look at Julien.

He is standing closer than expected, and Skipper barely manages not to cry out and leap backwards. He can see that Julien's pupils have grown larger, and his breathing is still slightly labored. Skipper has spent years building up walls around his emotions. With minimal effort, Julien threatens to bring them down. Suddenly, he's not afraid anymore. He smiles at Julien.

Julien waves a hand in front of his eyes. "Sky spirits to Skipper! Are you in there?"

"I didn't get you anything," Skipper mutters, stalling as he tries to collect his thoughts. He needs to find a worthwhile response somewhere in his muddled, perplexed mind.

"That is not being the point, silly penguin."

"Uh." Skipper stares at the card, where it shudders in Julien's outstretched hand. He grabs it and opens it. There are drawings inside, depicting their many escapades. He examines the few words. Though he's illiterate, he admires Julien's surprisingly neat, swooping handwriting.

"Thank you ringtail. What does the writing say?"

Julien reads them to him, "Even if you are not being mine Skipper, I am yours. Happy Valentine's day."

He swallows thickly past the strange lump in his throat. "This is really - uh - really - s- sweet. I guess."

Skipper could kick himself for how dumbstruck he sounds at the moment. He is relieved when Julien's worried expression morphs into a smile, his eyes lighting up. He looks positively adorable.

Skipper is definitely going to have a backlog of owing himself kicks to the keister. It occurs to him there is something he could give Julien. It'll be a bit crude since it's on the fly, but he can hardly let Julien's proclamations go unmatched. He does have a competitive spirit, after all.

"You do drive me crazy sometimes, but it's grown on me. It's even - I'd go as far as - endearing. We're push and pull, like opposing magnets or the moon and ocean waves. We complement each other. I've learned by paying attention that you are more than you appear. I judge a book by its contents not the cover, but with you I've needed to read between the lines to see the - the beauty within."

Julien stares. Skipper almost prays for Julien's sky spirits to make sure he understands what Skipper just said. He doesn't care to invite further humiliation by spelling it out.

"Oh." Julien rubs his arm. "I am seeing - I mean hearing. Your words are like a lovingly piece of music to my ears."

Skipper still kind of wants to climb to the top of the ferris wheel and jump off. Theoretically. He doesn't actually have a death wish, just a desire to end this mushy-schmoopy borderline lovey-dovey situation. It would be unbearably sickening if not for how pleased Julien looked.

"That's. Good. I guess." Skipper clears his throat. "Shall we?"

They stand there, drenched in uncertainty and words unspoken. Skipper takes a deep breath to prepare himself for the figurative cliff he's about to take a flying leap from. "Yes, by the way, to your question."

Julien narrows his eyes. He scoops up his tail and pats it like a beloved plush toy. "I am not recalling to what question you refer?"

"It can be, you know," Skipper stutters, "A _date_-date."

Julien's eyes gradually widen. He curls both his forepaws and presses them against his cheeks. He replies gleefully, "A romanticy date Skipper?"

Skipper slashes his flipper through the air and affirms, "Yes."

Fuzzy arms wrap around him in a tight hug. Julien jumps back as though he stepped on a large thorn. "Sorry! I remember you are not caring for the physical contact unless -"

"It's fine. Normal rules go out the window tonight - well, most of them -"

"Then- where is the window exactly?"

Skipper is about to quit. "It means you let me hold your dumb hand you idiot lemur."

"Only if you let me touch your tail feathers, stupidy bird."

He doesn't get a moment to process that wacky reply.

Julien's hand wraps around his flipper, and he drags him off. The evening flies by from there in a blur, distracted as Skipper is by Julien's antics. He only has eyes for the lemur. Julien's paw rarely stops grasping his flipper, but Skipper doesn't mind a bit. He holds on tight. After he knocks over milk bottles with a ball and wins Julien a prize, Julien nuzzles his cheek. He whispers, "The greatest prize is being the time spent with you of course."

It's all very bizarre and wonderful.

Internally, he can admit he might have a thing for Julien. As Private would put it, he may even _fancy_ him. He nearly giggles aloud at the thought, feeling unusually giddy. He spares a thought for his men, wondering if they've noticed his absence on this desperately twitterpated day.

The stars are out when he and Julien board the ferris wheel. The wind is blowing, and the warmth from the sun has faded to a more wintery chill in the air. As the wheel begins to move, Julien violently shivers. Skipper barely even feels it, designed as his body is to bear the harshest of cold. Nonetheless, he would prefer heat - specifically body heat.

"Scoot over here, pronto."

Julien doesn't need further permission to glue himself to Skipper's side. Skipper feels him shiver again and rubs his back. Julien strokes his tail between his wrists, appearing to Skipper as though he's warming it up. It wraps around Skipper's neck, the end flicking. A blast of wind, and Skipper is barely sensing a curious smell. He sniffs.

Scents are not a strong suit for avian kind. He hadn't noticed Julien was wearing cologne until the breeze helped - perhaps it's just his natural musk. Either way he sniffs again, enjoying the odor. Julien buries himself into Skipper's side, as close as possible.

"The weather has done a sudden turn and I can't help but be wondering what the sky spirits are planning," Julien remarks. "I am being very frankful your body is like a mobile, feathery, fish-eating furnace."

"You can take the lemur out of the tropics, but you can't take the tropics out of the lemur."

Julien grimaces. "Eww, I am not wanting those inside of me. Get them out!"

Skipper decides to not respond to that. He allows his flipper to wrap around Julien's side. He causes Julien to twitch and wheeze. "I am being a little bit ticklish."

The wheel slows to stop. They're not quite on top, but it's close. The stars are gorgeous, the view of the unusual fair amazing, but neither as spectacular as the way Julien is looking at him in the moonlight. Skipper's heart speeds up. He figures if Kowalski was using the love-u-laser 2.0 on him right now, it would be incriminating beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Julien breaks the atmosphere when he manages to make their seat rock, laughing maniacally. Skipper grips the bar in front of him tight. When the car slows in its movement, Julien nudges the top of Skipper's beak to get his attention.

"I am thinking it is a good time for your second present?"

"Hit me."

Julien gasps. "It is not being physical violence! Why would you want such a thing."

Skipper rolls his eyes. "I didn't mean it literally. I meant show me the gift."

Julien nods. He presents to Skipper what appears to be some kind of bracelet. It is decorated by shells all leading up to a pendant. It is a small rock with a bluish tint, round and smooth, glued onto a silver disc with a hole for the thread. Skipper's beak drops open.

"I was bored, looking at the pretty pictures in picture books. One of them was showing me that the penguins are liking the pebbles. I went searching in the park until I found the perfectest one to go with your eyes."

Skipper touches it with the tip of his flipper. It's beautiful. It's perfect.

Julien continues, "It is for to be wearing around the ankle-ish part of your foot. I know you are very much the action packed penguin, but I tested to make sure the shells would not break under the largest pressure."

The bracelet slides out of Julien's paw to be clasped in Skipper's flipper. He snaps his beak closed and smiles at Julien. "This is - wow. It's well thought out."

He tries to keep the surprise out of his voice. However, Julien replies, "I know you do not expect much from me. No one has ever been doing that, least of all my parents. This is how I am wanting to show you otherwise. I am more than just being a pretty face - though I am mostly that. And a fabulous booty, with awesome dance stepping -"

Julien's rambling portrays his nerves. Skipper cuts in with damning words, "Thank you, Julien. I accept your gift."

He said it, now he can not unsay it. By the traditions of his species of penguin, he has now agreed to be Julien's mate.

Not just for the formerly dreaded _Valentine's Day_. _Holy mackerel, he is actually grateful that it exists now._

Julien probably has no way of knowing what it means. Therefore, he must make this clear, to avoid any misunderstanding.

"That is- it means I want to be with you. Only you. For the indefinite future."

The ferris wheel chooses that moment to jolt forward. Julien, who had moved away slightly while babbling, is thrown against Skipper. His mouth almost touching his beak.

"This means I am to be wooing you goodly? It is a dumb idea Maurice was saying - to be hoping in making you my Valentine would be making you fall for me. If so, I am wanting to be with you too."

"Actually, I fell for you a while ago. It's just taken me this long - and a little mental kick in the butt - to recognize it."

The seven signs, as told by Kowalski, were totally there. He was just too willfully blind to see them with clarity. He strokes his flipper over Julien's ear and along the back of his neck.

"It wasn't dumb," Skipper whispers. He seals the deal with the kiss, the end of his beak meeting Julien's lips in a sweet embrace. Julien sighs and eagerly wraps his arms around Skipper as he kisses him back. When his blunt fingernails dig into Skipper's feathers, he tears himself away, not wanting to suffocate the guy.

They both pant heavily, giving each other goofy, elated smiles.


End file.
